Undying Will
by eftela
Summary: After the Arcobaleno's curse has been lifted, Tsuna thought that that was it. His life will now finally return to normal. But then new enemies arrived and started attacking his school and the students. What will Tsuna do? Will he risk exposing his true identity to protect his classmates? Will he want to involve them and risk their lives in yet again another fight with the Mafia?
1. Preface

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!

**Warning:** For those of you who haven't read the whole manga yet, this story may contain some spoilers.

**Title:** Undying Will

**Alternative Title:** Undying Flame, 10th Generation Flame

**Time Frame:** Right after the _Arcobaleno Arc_

**Pairing/s:**

.

Hibari Kyouya X Sawada Tsunayoshi

Yamamoto Takeshi X Gokudera Hayato

Sasagawa Ryohei X Kurokawa Hana

Rokudo Mokuro X Basil

.

**Crack Pairing/s:**

.

Xanxus X Sasagawa Kyoko

Belphegor X Miura Haru

Byakuran X Chrome Dokuro

Shamal X Bianchi

.

**Author's Note (a rant, really):**

.

So. Let's see. How should I start? I know. I'll tell you why I'm writing this story. You see, last week, I finished reading KHR manga online. And, long story short, I didn't like the ending. I thought that the last arc had been done half-heartedly. And the ending's been hurried. Did you guys felt the same way? It's kind of disappointing. Really. I am NOT trying to bash Amano Akira here. I truly admire his work. I respect the guy and I am very grateful to him for giving us such wonderful, stunning, lovable characters (Hibari Kyouya is a dream come true). And the manga itself? It's one of my favorites. Ever. But like I said, the ending came up short of my expectations. I mean, when I first started reading the Arcobaleno Arc, I thought that Reborn and the others will be freed from their curse and will finally be turned back into their original adult forms. It's one of the things that I'm really looking forward to. So, imagine how I felt when only Lal was turned back. My excitement plummeted! Seriously. And the conclusion? I thought that Checkerface gave in really easily. The same goes for Bermuda and the Vindice. And the problem about the pacifier was solved just like that. But you know what? I was willing to accept all that if only Tsuna was able to truly become the 10th boss of Vongola. But . . . he didn't. It was like back to basic for him. He's still the same no-good Tsuna in the end. His reflex was still awful. His academic performance still pathetic. I just . . . I wanted to cry. I mean, after all that they have gone through? The battles, the tears, the scars, but not even an ounce of improvement? I felt kinda sorry for Tsuna and it wasn't even his fault that his character turned out like that. You know what I mean? I am NOT trying to offend anybody here, especially not Amano Akira. Nor am I condemning his work. I love KHR for so long, I can't start hating it now. But as a reader, I have the right to be disappointed, right? And that's all that I am. Really. Closure. Sweet, beautiful closure. That's all I need.

And so, that is why I am writing this story. For my own personal satisfaction. It's like my very own ending to the manga. I just really need to have my closure. You understand, yes?

So, anyway, if you've noticed, I didn't wrote any summary. And the sole reason is that I'm really bad at it. I tried, I swear. But I just couldn't form the right sentences. So, I'll just give you the gist of it here:

The story will start with Basil suddenly arriving with a warning. Then suddenly, Namimori Middle School was being attacked by unknown people. Hibari, being the chairman of the Disciplinary Committee, will try to intercept the attack. But then more and more people will come. From any and every direction; attacking the students and destroying school buildings and properties. Which is why Dino (who became a subject teacher in Tsuna's class during the Arcobaleno Arc) will help him, together with Gokudera and Yamamoto. Tsuna and Chrome will come into the picture later. But in the meantime, the students and the teachers are panicking. Kusakabe will lead them all to the Function Hall while the others (Hibari and company) are protecting them. Then they found out that Hana and Kyoko are both missing. Here enters Tsuna and Chrome. They were able to find them and bring them back to the Function Hall. Then they'll find out that they're all trapped inside the school compound, seeing that they're surrounded by the enemies in all directions. It's going to be an all-out attack with Hibari and the others being pushed back by the enemies' unbelievable strength. So, how are they going to retaliate? Will any help arrive? And how about the students and teachers? Are they gonna be able to protect them? And who are these people? Are they related to the Mafia? Why are they attacking these innocent (more like ignorant) students? Just what on earth is going on?

That's all I can tell you right now. I only just started drafting the first few chapters. It's going exactly as planned and I'm really glad. But I don't know how the story will turn out yet. Although I can see the big picture already (Namimori students finally knowing that Tsuna is the boss of a Mafia family; not so new powerful enemies; new techniques; all-out Mafia war; and guess what I'm planning for Reborn and the other Arcobaleno). I think that it's fairly decent if I do say so myself. Decent for me, at least.

So, moving on. About the pairings. I'm sure you can tell that I'm a big fan of Yaoi (boys love is really, truly a beautiful _shweet _thing). So, I have four wonderful main pairs here and four (not so unusual) cracks. It's expected. This is a fanfic, after all. Of course, I'm gonna be shipping my favorite pairs. But don't worry. I'm gonna make it real subtle. Just a few fluffs here and there. And lots and lots of insinuations. I'm gonna be focusing mainly on the story here which is about the Vongola family (and its allies) in general and the current predicament they're in. So, if you're the type to shy away from BL, then you don't have to worry too much. I'm not gonna make you wanna puke or anything similar. At least, I'll try.

And then, we have the crack pairs. I thought they're really cute and their pairings have some great potential. Did you notice that all of them are all normal boy-to-girl pairings?

I'm especially looking forward to Haru and Bel's story. This one is very unusual, unexpected even. But I'm sure that it's gonna be interesting, what's with all their contrast: characters, attitudes, beliefs, and all? And Chrome and Byakuran. This one's experimental. I'm not really sure how to work their relationship out. But I really want to pair Byakuran with someone and Chrome was there, so I thought why not?

So, that's that. If you have any questions (I'm sure some of you didn't exactly understand what my rant's all about. Even I know that I'm not good with explaining), do ask. And if you have suggestions, like do you want me to add some other pairings, just say so and I will (but only if I think it's gonna work with the story). Comments, hopefully positive, are also welcome. In fact, I'm a glutton for compliments so if you have something really, really nice to say, then just keep 'em coming. I'll be forever grateful, I assure you.

So. Okay. I'll stop talking now. Please, continue to the next page and enjoy the beginning of a very long story.


	2. Warning

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own KHR_

_Chapter Summary: A troubled, ominous feeling accompanies some of the Guardians in what seemed like another normal day at Namimori. Then Basil came, all torn and bloodied, informing them of an impending danger?_

* * *

.

Chapter 1: Warning

.

"Herbivore, where are your loud and annoying friends?"

- were the first words that Sawada Tsunayoshi heard the moment he stepped inside the gates of Namimori Middle School. He blinked, not understanding what the prefect was asking. _Friends?_ he thought. He glanced at the eyes of his Cloud Guardian and saw the usual expression written on them. Boredom, with just a hint of bloodlust. Tsuna shuddered. Those eyes makes him feel uncomfortable and nervous, more so than usual. Even so, he continued to stare, meeting the cold cobalt-blue eyes with his own puzzled caramel ones. He doesn't really understand it, but those very same eyes also gives him an odd sense of security. Does that make sense?

"Herbivore," Hibari Kyouya called, his expression not changing. He felt his hands inched slowly towards his tonfas. The action was involuntary. It happened not because he have real desire to beat the younger boy in front of him, but because he was so used to the action that he was doing it on pure reflex. "Should I repeat my question?" he asked after willing his arms to stay still on his sides.

Tsuna started. He wasn't aware that he had been staring. "Ah. H-hai! I mean, no. Y-you don't have to repeat y-yourself, Hibari-san," he stuttered, a small blush creeping into his cheeks. What was the question again? Where were his friends? He frowned. "H-Hibari-san, were you referring to Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto?"

The prefect gave a small nod.

"R-right," Tsuna answered, not quite used to his Cloud Guardian talking to him casually and _not_ biting him to death. "Yamamoto have baseball practice so he came in earlier. While Gokudera-kun –" He paused. He wasn't sure if what he was about to say would be believable. "Eto . . . he called in earlier, you see. I think he said that he was going with Yamamoto?" The last statement came out as a question. He was confused. He didn't know that the two were getting along. Or rather, that Gokudera was getting along with Yamamoto. He didn't think it was possible.

Hibari merely raised a brow before turning to Tsuna. "Get in your class, herbivore. You only have two minutes before the bell rings."

Tsuna's eyes immediately widened. He dashed towards his classroom, leaving a short and panicky "Hai!" to the prefect who only smirked in amusement.

….

"Made it!" Tsuna said in relief as he almost collapsed just outside the door of his classroom. His run all the way from the school's gate wasn't exactly tiring. In fact, the distance was like a very short walk compared to how far he has to ran whenever Reborn train him. What made him weary, not physically but mentally, was his fear of possibly getting bitten to death. And on a day in which he really made an effort to wake up early, too. Which made him realized something.

Tsuna frowned. If he remembered correctly, that morning he woke up an hour earlier than usual. It's because they're going to have a test on Math. He did study last night but with all the noises Lambo and Ipin were making, he couldn't concentrate. So he decided to just come to school early and study, hopefully with the help of his friends. Maybe Enma still haven't studied yet.

He came to school directly after having his breakfast. So, it's not possible for him to be late. Unless, his alarm clock was not working properly. Or maybe . . .

He slid the door open and stared at the scene before him. There are only five people inside the classroom which includes Kyoko and Hana who almost always came in looked around the room carefully, making sure that indeed, only five people have arrived. His frown deepened. Then his eyes flew to the back of the room where a small round clock was mounted on the wall.

"Eh?!" was all Tsuna could say when he saw the time. Forty minutes before the bell rings. He couldn't believe it.

Hibari tricked him.

….

Gokudera Hayato cursed when the tonfa almost hit him on the jaw. "You bastard, what the hell's your problem?"

The prefect didn't bother answering. He continued to attack the Storm Guardian who was doing his best to avoid being hit by the metal. He wasn't successful. Gokudera's shoulder gave an audible crack when Hibari's weapon connected with it. The prefect smirked in satisfaction as he watch the silver-haired boy cursed loudly as he clutch his arm. He was about to attack again but a hand suddenly reached out and grabbed his tonfa.

"Maa, maa, Hibari. That's not nice. Attacking people when they didn't do anything wrong." Yamamoto Takeshi said as he glanced at Gokudera with obvious concern. Like him, the Storm Guardian (and possibly even Hibari) still hasn't recovered from their wounds during the _[1]_ _Representative Battle of the Rainbow._

Hibari only scowled. He turned around and attacked with his other tonfa. However, the Rain Guardian's reflex proved to be very good. He avoided the attack an instant before it connected.

Yamamoto jumped back and immediately went for defense, waiting for the prefect to make another move. He watched as Hibari lifted his tonfas and was suddenly alarmed when he felt an incredible amount of bloodlust. This is bad. Was Hibari angered by his comment? He didn't need a serious fight right now. It was bad enough that his body aches from his still healing wounds. With the Regional Baseball Tournament just around the corner, a few additional bruises, however small, might cause him his position in the team. He started to open his mouth to try to convince the prefect to stop fighting but immediately paused.

Hibari had lowered his tonfas and was looking around. Just now, the prefect had sensed a killing aura. It was only in an instant, a mere split second. But it was very distinct the Cloud Guardian couldn't have been mistaken.

"What's wrong, Hibari?" Yamamoto asked, confused but still in a defensive stance.

Hibari ignored him. He continued looking around. After a while, he turned to look at the Storm Guardian who was watching him with a glare. "Go back to your class, herbivore. You don't belong here."

"W-what did you say?!" Gokudera asked heatedly. Attacking him without apparent reason and then ordering him? Gokudera's hands itches for some dynamites to blow the irritating prefect to kingdom come. Unfortunately for him, he was under strict order not to carry any type of explosives until after he fully recovered from his wounds.

"If you continue to ignore your duty," Hibari continued. "I will bite you to death." Then he left, leaving the two Guardians confusedly looking at each other.

….

_Just a little more distance._ Basil held his arm tightly to his stomach, trying to stop the blood from seeping from the open wound. He panted hard, his breath coming in short painful gasps as his tired, battered body continued to inched slowly forward with the support of the rough, concrete wall. "Just a little more . . . Sawada . . . dono."

….

"Ohayou, Tsuna-kun," Sasagawa Kyoko greeted when she saw the brown-haired boy looking slumped as he made his way to his seat. She walked over to him and gave him one of her usual smile. "You're early today."

"Ah. Kyoko-chan. Ohayou!" Tsuna immediately perked up. His mood always improved whenever the girl talks to him.

"Sawada." Kurokawa Hana said from behind her bestfriend. She wasn't exactly smiling, but she wasn't scowling either. To be honest, Hana wasn't sure if she wants to be friendly with this unusual boy who everybody calls dame-Tsuna (she sometimes calls him that, too). Unusual because, despite being a no-good, he always manages to make acquaintances with people who, although peculiar, are very popular and even have certain charisma.

"K-Kurokawa . . . san," Tsuna greeted back, albeit uncertainly. He wasn't comfortable talking to Kyoko's bestfriend. Before, it was because he had a feeling that the girl didn't like him that much and that he was being looked down on. After going back from the future in which he met the future Kurokawa, who strangely didn't ask any questions when she saw her 10-years-younger-than-should-be classmates, he felt just sort of intimidated-slash-indebted and mostly just uncomfortable around the girl.

"Did you study for our Math quiz, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked to break the awkward silence that stretched between the two.

"Y-yeah. I did study." Tsuna answered, his hands going to the back of his head to scratch his neck sheepishly. "But only a little bit. The kids are kind of noisy."

Kyoko smiled. Having been the one to take care of Lambo and Ipin in the future together with Haru, she understood just how noisy the children can be. "Want to study together, Tsuna-kun? There are some parts that I still don't understand."

Tsuna's brows rose together in surprise. Study with Kyoko-chan? "H-hai!" He immediately answered. "I'll go get my notes."

"What about you, Hana?" Kyoko turned to her bestfriend.

Hana just shrugged. "Sure."

….

"What was that all about?" Yamamoto asked Gokudera the moment they lose sight of the Cloud Guardian.

"Tch." Gokudera was pissed. He tried revolving his shoulder to check the damage, and immediately winced in pain. That bastard. "Who knows," he answered to the taller boy's question. "He's probably just ranting about student's morals and responsibilities and all that crap."

"Really?" Yamamoto asked doubtfully. He knew that the prefect cared so much about their school, but he didn't know him to preach about students' duties and obligations. Usually, if a student did something wrong, he would just go ahead and bite him to death without even a preamble. So, what Hibari said must have something to do with others? Duty, he said. "Ne, Gokudera, what kind of duty do you think Hibari was talking about?"

"What? You're still thinking about that?"

Yamamoto shrugged. "Just curious."

"Tch. Idiot." Gokudera said before thinking for a moment. He should at least know why he suddenly have a busted shoulder, shouldn't he? "Eto . . ." he thought to himself as he tapped a finger to his chin. His brows furrowed deeply in concentration which made his nose scrunched up a bit.

Yamamoto watched him in amusement. Sometimes, if you look really closely, the temperamental Storm Guardian can be unexpectedly cute.

"I can't really think of anything important," Gokudera said after a few moments. "Except for my duty as Juudaime's right-hand man," he added cheerfully.

Both Guardians looked at each other. Was the prefect referring to_ that_ duty? Come to think of it. Both of them weren't able to accompany Tsuna to school that morning.

"You should check on Tsuna," Yamamoto said, adjusting his cap.

Gokudera looked at him suspiciously. "You're letting me off the hook?"

"Haha. No chance of that, Gokudera." Yamamoto immediately answered. "We're continuing our bet later." He gave the silver-haired boy a cheeky grin, knowing the reaction he will get from the other.

Sure enough, Gokudera immediately blushed. "T-teme." The bomber really wanted to smack the baseball idiot. He couldn't since it's part of their bet. So, he just walked away instead to stop himself from doing something violent.

Yamamoto chuckled as he watch the other walk away spouting some very colorful curses. Maybe he should also have added 'no cursing' to their bet. Oh, well. Maybe next time. Yamamoto grabbed his bat that was sitting in the corner. "I hope Tsuna's fine," he said to himself before walking to the direction of the baseball field.

….

Basil rested against the crooked lamppost. He took deep breaths to calm his panicking nerves. He winced slightly when the sore muscles on his abdomen protested in pain with the movement. He opened his eyes to survey his surroundings only to close them again when a sudden dizziness swept over him. This is bad. He have to get himself together soon or he's never going to be able to reach the Decimo. He took another deep, slow breath before opening his eyes just as slowly. He looked around, making sure not to make any sudden movement that might result to him feeling nauseous. Seeing no one, he carefully straightened up from his position. He cursed softly when his vision started swimming again but he continued to stand nonetheless. He can't afford any more stops. He need to talk to Sawada-dono as soon as possible. Basil clenched his fists to try to hold on to his resolve. Then he turned the corner that will lead him to Namimori Middle School.

And promptly froze.

….

"Juudaime!" Gokudera called the moment he came inside the room. "I'm so sorry for not escorting you to school today. I failed as a right-hand man. I'm really sorry. Please, forgive me!"

"Uwaah!" Tsuna panicked instantly. He looked around the room and saw that everyone of their classmates was looking at them, or him in particular. "W-what are you saying, Gokudera-kun? It's alright. You don't have to worry. I'm fine. Really. Please, raise your head. You don't have to apologize." He said in one breath, although only quietly so as not to be heard by his classmates.

"Iie!" Gokudera protested. Loudly. "I did something wrong, Juudaime, so it's only right that I apologize!" He bowed his head even more and started apologizing again.

Tsuna could only utter a tired sigh while Kyoko laughed quietly behind him. How to end this embarrassing situation? Tsuna thought for a moment. "I-it's alright, Gokudera-kun. Don't apologize anymore. J-just promise that you won't do it again." He said in his best talking-to-a-bawling-Lambo voice.

Gokudera immediately perked up. "Of course, Juudaime. From now on, this right-hand man will be sticking to your side like glue!" he announced proudly. He gave Tsuna a thumbs-up, his expression very much like a puppy whose ears have been scratched so lovingly by its master.

Tsuna could only give another miserable sigh. "Oh, right. Where's Yamamoto?" he asked when he noticed the absence of his Rain Guardian.

"The yakyu-baka have practice today, Juudaime," answered Gokudera, not losing his smile. "He's not going to bother us today." At that, the Storm Guardian's smile became even more brighter.

"Ah, right. Hahaha." Tsuna had wanted to ask why Gokudera came with Yamamoto to school in the first place but after hearing that, he thought the relationship of the two still haven't improved after all.

….

"Good form today, Yamamoto!" Kazuki Jirou, the 3rd year captain of the baseball club, called from the pitcher's mound. So far, their 2nd year batter, Yamamoto Takeshi, have managed to hit three consecutive homeruns. It was a far better performance than he have expected, considering that said batter have been skipping club activities these last few weeks.

"Haha! I'm feeling lucky today, senpai," Yamamoto yelled back cheerfully from his position on the batter's box. He swung his bat to his shoulder and watched as one of the freshmen took off to retrieve the ball. He could feel his muscles protest with his every movement but he chose to ignore it. Practice is more important to him right now. The Regional Baseball Tournament is, by far, the most important game that he's going to be participating in since becoming a regular and he's determined to give it his best performance. To do that, he needed to practice as much as he can.

"Yamamoto-kun," Azakaya Misato, a fellow 2nd year student who was also their catcher, was looking at him with a slight frown. "You okay? You seem to be sweating a little too much."

Yamamoto was a little surprised by the question. He didn't know that his discomfort was that obvious. Especially to Azakaya who was known for being slow and just generally dense. "I'm fine," he answered with a nonchalant attitude. "It's just a little too hot today."

The other continued to look at him doubtfully. "Alright," Azakaya said after a while. "Just don't overdo it with practice."

"Hai, hai." Yamamoto answered with a smile. He watched as the other adjust his gloves, feeling just a bit uneasy. It would seem that the oblivious catcher see more than he let on.

Azakaya, on the other hand, was well aware that he was being watched. He squatted low on his position behind the home plate, ignoring the sharp eyes looking at him as best he could. He always felt it in his gut. Whenever he look at Yamamoto, he always have that feeling that says something was wrong with the whole picture. Like Yamamoto was hiding . . . something just beneath that happy-go-lucky attitude. Or maybe it was just his imagination. Hopefully.

"Alright. Let's do it again, people!" Kazuki yelled, grabbing their attention.

Both 2nd years resumed their game stance. Yamamoto raising his bat as he watched the pitcher, while Azakaya opened his gloved hands in front of him to catch the ball.

….

"Uwaah! I don't get it all!" Tsuna wailed frustratedly as he frowned down on the supposed to be simplified formula in front of him.

They have been sitting around Kyoko's table for almost half an hour now. Gokudera came in ten minutes ago and helped them with their math. However, instead of understanding the formula which the smart Storm Guardian have helpfully simplified, Tsuna just became more confused than ever.

Was he supposed to transpose this value here or there? And should he be changing the signs or what? Tsuna scratched his head as he tries to understand Gokudera's repeat explanation. He started pointing to one particular value when suddenly, the door of the classroom opened unceremoniously. He glanced up in curiosity and was immediately alarmed by what he saw.

Standing by the doorway was none other than Basil, covered in blood while being supported by a panicking Fuuta.

"Tsuna-nii!" called the ranking-boy as he frantically search the faces of the students slowly crowding around them. He was struggling as he try to hold up Basil but his strength was already depleted from half-dragging, half-carrying him all the way to Tsuna's classroom.

"Isn't that Basil-kun?" Kyoko asked with apparent concern. "Tsuna-kun." She turned to look at the brown haired boy but only caught a flash of him as he quickly made his way around his classmates.

"Fuuta! What's going on? What happened to Basil?!" Tsuna asked when he reached them. He helped the younger boy lower the Italian to the floor, his hands shaking as he felt the sticky warm blood coating them.

"Tsuna-nii," Fuuta was teary-eyed as he looked up at his sworn older brother. He was scared. When he run to Basil earlier and saw the blood, he literally froze in fear. At first, he thought that some scary guy was attacking him. But then, he realized that it was Basil and he panicked even more. Especially when the older boy suddenly collapsed against him. "H-help him, Tsuna-nii."

Tsuna glanced at Fuuta with unseeing eyes before looking back down to Basil.

_Blood. So much blood._

Tsuna started to withdraw his hands in a mix of horror and fear. His eyes frantically scanning up and down the Italian's broken body, his mind filling with so many questions.

"That one of your friend, Sawada?"

"What happened to him? Did he get in a fight or something?"

"He's covered in blood!"

"Someone should call an ambulance."

Their classmates were ignored as Gokudera stood shock beside Tsuna, his eyes focused on Basil who was lying unmoving on the floor. Usually, at times like this, the Storm Guardian was always efficient. He was quick to react and knows just what has to be done. But he was just completely taken aback at the moment, having received no warning about this kind of situation happening.

"A doctor. Someone call a doctor." Tsuna uttered in a daze. "Where's Dr. Shamal? Gokudera-kun, help me, we have to bring Basil to Dr. Shamal." He spoke in a voice made small with panic, but it was enough to snap Gokudera from his stupor.

"Of course, Juudaime." He bent down and started to put his arms under the Italian's shoulder while Tsuna went to Basil's other side.

"Sawada . . . dono."

Tsuna's eyes immediately flew to Basil's face. "Basil? Are you okay? What happened? Did you get attacked by someone? You're covered in blood . . ."

Basil tried to open his eyes. His entire body hurts, like they were on fire. He wanted so much to sleep, to let go of his consciousness so he could escape from the white-hot pain searing through his body. But he can't. Not yet. He needed to tell the Decimo something. Basil opened his mouth but no sound came out. His throat was too parched. And his fractured lungs was too busy gulping in much needed oxygen for him to breath out even a single word. He cursed inwardly before trying again. "Sawa. . .da. . .dono."

"Don't speak, Basil." Tsuna admonished in alarm. "We'll get you to a doctor soon. You're going to be alright."

But Basil don't need a doctor. He have something to say to the Vongola Decimo and he needed to say it now. He grabbed Tsuna's hand with what little strength he has left and opened his mouth again. This time, words came out, although they weren't loud enough.

Tsuna bent down, pressing his ear near Basil's mouth to hear what he needed to say.

Gokudera watched in silence as Basil's mouth opened slightly, forming words that barely came out in painful, stRained breaths. Tsuna listened intently, his left hand beside the Italian's head to support himself from the uncomfortable position while his right was clenched tightly by Basil. Then suddenly, Tsuna's eyes widened in a mixture of confusion, surprise, fear, and dread.

"Juudaime," Gokudera called.

Tsuna looked at him, his expression blank but expressive at the same time. He straightened up slowly. Then he told the Storm Guardian what the CEDEF member had whispered to him.

"Basil said to . . . run."

* * *

_[1] During the Arcobaleno Arc, Tsuna (together with all his Guardians with the exception of Hibari and Mukuro) fought as the representatives of Reborn in Representative Battle of the Rainbow (you can search about in the wikia if you still haven't read it in the manga). They fought pretty rough, especially near the ending when they were up against the Vindice. Thus, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and all the others are still recovering from their wounds (since this story happens immediately after the Arcobaleno Arc)._

_So that's it for the first chapter. Tell me what you think. Please give me good reviews. Thanks!_


	3. Attack

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own KHR _

_Chapter Summary: Basil was able to warn Tsuna and the others. But with so little time and so little information, will they be able to figure out that the danger will be upon them soon? And how about Basil? Will he be okay?_

.

Chapter 2: Attack

.

_Basil said to . . . run._

Gokudera's eyes widen the same way as Tsuna's when he heard what Basil had to say. _Run._ What does the CEDEF member meant by that? Is someone targeting the life of his Juudaime? Are they going to be attacked? By who? When? Where? Too many questions and too little –

Gokudera's panicked thoughts halted the moment he looked down at the Italian. Gingerly, he reached out a hand and pressed it against the pale neck. He frowned. He couldn't find a pulse. He moved his hand to the other side and pressed harder. Still, no pulse. "H-he's not breathing, Juudaime."

"E-eh?!" Tsuna jumped back in surprise and panic. "What are you saying, Gokudera-kun?!" He turned to the unconscious boy and panicked even more when he noted the stillness. "N-no way."

Gokudera bent his head against Basil's still chest. He closed his eyes as he concentrate, praying to hear even just the faintest beat.

Tsuna tried to suppress his panic and fear as he watch Gokudera check Basil's heartbeats. Noting the worry in his Storm Guardian's eyes, he clenched his hands hard and bit his lower lip. _Please, be alive. Please, be alive,_ was all he could think.

….

Dino Cavallone started tapping his fingers impatiently on his knees. He was currently inside his car, Romario on the driver's seat while he sat on the back. He looked outside his window and stared unseeingly at the many stores and restaurants lining the commercial street of Namimori Shopping District.

They were on their way to school, him being a subject teacher in Tsuna's class. He applied for the position several weeks ago during the Representative Battle of the Rainbow. His reason was that he wanted to be nearby since the unscheduled battles occurred at random, inconvenient times.

After the Battle have ended and the Arcobaleno's curse was lifted, he decided to stay around. Just in case something unexpected happens.

Dino always thought that everything was solved too fast too easily. Sure, they have to fight against such impossible, scary odds. What's with Xanxus, Byakuran, Squalo, Mukuro, and even Kyouya being almost annihilated by Jager alone just like that. He himself wasn't left unscathed. He was heavily injured and even after being treated with the Sun Flame, he still had to stay in the hospital for two whole weeks before he could even walk without doubling over in pain. And then there were the other battlers who were also hurt pretty badly.

With that kind of painful adversity, he thought that he'd be assuaged and that he would breath in easily, thanking Kami when all was finally done and well again. However, with everything else considered, the feeling that says something was amiss only nagged at Dino even more.

_I wonder if Reborn felt the same way?_ he thought, his mind going to his former tutor. He felt strangely guilty. Reborn had asked them for one favor alone and only that one time. To fight for him so that he can have a chance to be free from his curse. They succeeded in doing that and even managed to lift the other babies' curse as well. But it was all partial. They still remained in their infant forms and Dino felt a slight regret that he wasn't able to completely help them.

_Tsuna's probably feeling guilty, too._

At the thought of his younger brother, a sense of dread suddenly pricked his stomach. He sat up straighter and turned to his right-hand man. "We should hurry, Romario," he told him. "I have a feeling that Tsuna will be needing us very soon."

….

A small smoke of dust rose at the end of one outstretched leg as Sasagawa Ryohei made a sudden break on his run. He was on his way to class, having already visited his clubroom and having done the usual routine of sparring with each and every one of his twenty two junior members.

Feeling the familiar high amount of energy coursing through his body, he punched the air in front of him, frowning when the action, despite its heaviness, didn't seem to release any amount of force.

It was weird, he thought. He have woken up that morning feeling uncharacteristically restless. Thinking that his body only needed an early exercise, he got up from bed, did a little stretching, then proceeded to run ten times around Namimori. After that, he did five times the normal amount of his daily workout. Then he went home, ate a quick breakfast, took a shower, change to his uniform, then ran all the way to school with Kyoko behind telling him to be careful. When he arrived, he went directly to the Boxing Club room and tore open three punching bags. But even after all that work, Ryohei still can't seem to slow down.

He straightened up and looked at his bandaged fist. He unclenched it and watched the long, calloused fingers splayed outwards, his eyes drawing to the finger where he used to wear the previously Vongola ring that was now transformed into a bangle after the upgrade.

As if on cue, his other hand reached for his left arm, two of his fingers closing around the said trinket. He watched as the metal caught a ray of sunlight, the resulting spark prompting a feeling of uneasiness in his stomach.

He frowned, regarding it for a couple more minutes. Then, not really the type to dwell on deep thoughts (or any kind of thinking for that matter), he shrugged. He punched the air a few more times before continuing on his way, shouting 'KYOKUGEN!' every two minutes.

….

"Is he going to be okay?" Oneida Yura, the class representative, asked no one in particular. She, like everyone else in the classroom, was looking down at the battered body of Sawada's friend. She wanted to avert her gaze, her stomach flipping every time her eyes would catch a spot of red. There was just too much blood. On his clothes, on his arms and hands, on his hair and face. Even the white soles of his shoes have splashes of blood on them. Just what on earth happened to this boy?

"Ne?" Murabi Setou's slightly raspy voice called from somewhere in the already large crowd. "Shouldn't someone be calling the school nurse or something? Or better yet, the ambulance?"

Those words prompted the other students to take actions (even those who only just arrived), seeing that Sawada seemed frozen on the spot while Gokudera was busy trying to revive the Italian.

A male student run outside to call the nurse or a teacher while the others took out their phones to call for an ambulance.

Oneida quickly dialed and waited for the other line to ring. She watched in worry as Gokudera started to pump the foreigner's chest in an attempt to start his heart. After a while, she lowered her hand. "I got disconnected," she said. She looked down at her phone in disbelief before dialing again. The line didn't even ring this time. There was just a small static sound before she heard a _toot_ that signals the end of the call.

She looked at the screen of the phone to check the batteries. Four full bars. Maybe the line was busy? She tried calling again, this time dialing the hotline number of a hospital that was outside of Namimori. But again, the call got disconnected. She looked at the others and found that they were also frowning down on their phones. It seems they couldn't make a call either. What on earth is going on?

"I can't find the nurse!" Masuya Eiji, the one who ran outside to call for Dr. Shamal, panted from the doorway. "I looked, I can't find him anywhere."

"Teme," Gokudera cursed from where he was kneeling. "That useless, perverted bastard. Just when you need him . . ." He clenched his hands to try to hold on to his temper. This is no time to be cussing. He once again placed his open palm on top of his other hand and started to pump pressure into Basil's chest. If he could just start his heart . . .

"What about the teachers?" one student ask.

Masuya shook his head. "They're having a meeting. I tried interrupting them but a DC member stopped me and told me to just call an ambulance."

The students sighed in dismay at this. Nobody opposes a DC member. Ever.

"Tsuna-nii," Fuuta cried, his voice breaking, as he tries to hold in his tears. He had been standing on the corner, not wanting to get in anyone's way as his Tsuna-nii and Hayato-nii tries to help Basil. But the Storm Guardian's announcement earlier about the Italian not breathing and hearing that no nurse nor ambulance will be arriving to help any time soon, started to scare him. He hugged his small body and started shaking.

"Fuuta," Tsuna turned to him and felt his heart being squeezed. He rose from where he was kneeling and was quickly hugged by the younger boy. He rubbed him gently on the back and whispered to him soothingly, trying to give him a sense of comfort that he wasn't feeling. He raised his head and met Kyoko's concerned eyes. "Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko immediately understood what Tsuna was asking. She stepped forward and pulled Fuuta gently to her side. "Come on, Fuuta-kun. Let's leave Tsuna-kun to take care of Basil-kun. Ne?" Fuuta gave one last glance to Tsuna before he nodded reluctantly. He held onto her outstretched hand and followed her farther inside the room.

"Oi, what's going on, Kyoko?" Hana asked in a low, urgent voice, her eyes going to the entrance of the room where Gokudera was tending to the injured boy. Although she have never seen him before, she knew that the Italian was another one of Sawada's . . . unique friends. Just another one of those weirdoes who keep popping out of nowhere looking for the no-good student. But while all she do was snort in disgust whenever this happen in the past, she couldn't seem to do the same today. After all, the direness of the situation at the moment was so blatantly obvious that it's making her feel kinda scared. "Kyoko?" she called again.

Kyoko shook her head. She doesn't understand what's going on either. She worried her lips as she watch the commotion, noting dimly that her classmates (most of them have already arrived seeing that it's only a few minutes before the school bell rings) are being unusually sober and were just watching Tsuna, Gokudera, and Basil with a look that conveys their confusion and worry about the situation.

Kyoko hugged Fuuta close to her, telling him silently that everything is going to be alright. She looked up and saw Tsuna holding onto his hair in panic. She could see that he wanted so much to screech that famous 'Hiieeee's' of him. She wished that he would. Because then, that will make everything almost seem normal and also, it will greatly reassure her.

"Juudaime," Gokudera's quiet voice broke through the tensed, uncharacteristic silence that surrounds the normally bright and noisy room. He still looked grave, but Tsuna could see a small spark of hope in his eyes.

"How is he?" he asked, holding his breath.

"He's alive." Gokudera answered, much to everyone's relief. "But his heartbeat's too faint. He lost a lot of blood and most of his bones are fractured. He needs immediate medical attention."

Tsuna nodded and thought for a moment. He let go of his hair and clenched his hands instead. They can't contact the hospital and Dr. Shamal was absent. What could they possibly do to heal Basil given such a short period of time?

Tsuna's eyes started darting back and forth, frantically looking for some kind of an answer. Suddenly, a glint was caught in his field of vision. That's it! Why didn't he think of that before?

"Gokudera-kun," Tsuna called. Everyone turned to look at him. "Do you think the active property of the Sun Flame could heal him?"

All the other students frowned at this, with the exception of Kyoko and Fuuta who brightened up at those words. Active property? Sun flame?

"It might just work, Juudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed, apparently understanding what Sawada was saying. "We're going to need the turf-head for this."

…..

Students cowered back when they saw the prefect striding along one of the corridors inside Namimori school building. They bowed their heads, more so in fear than in respect, as he passed by them.

Hibari couldn't care less. He had been trying to track a particularly offensive aura ever since leaving the two Guardians outside the Baseball Club room. Trying being the operative word. He'd been on the track field, in and out of the science building, outside the school gates, inside the main building, on the rooftop. He had been almost everywhere. But still, he couldn't find it. Or rather, he couldn't pinpoint the exact location of where it was coming from. That foul, disgusting sensation. It seemed to be everywhere inside the campus.

The prefect didn't like it. He took out his tonfas, making a number of students jump and dash to the other direction. Whatever herbivorous fool was creating trouble and disturbing the peace of his Namimori, Hibari will bite them to death.

….

The moment the car screeched to a halt in front of the school gates, Dino immediately pushed the car door open and slid from his seat. He straightened up and looked around.

There are still more than a handful of students outside, all hurrying up to get to their respective classes while a number of DC members stood to the side, making sure that all are wearing their complete and proper uniform.

The scene in front of him was a common occurrence, always happening every day just before the bell rings. Yet one look and Dino immediately knew that something isn't quite right with the whole picture.

For one, Kyouya was missing from his usual post beside the gates. Dino knew that this is one of his student's favorite time of the day. Leaning happily against the wall, tonfas drawn while relishing the chance of biting some unfortunate herbivores to death because they're late? Kyouya isn't likely to miss that. Unless something else that is big and dangerous enough for the prefect to willingly participate in, is happening somewhere.

Dino worried his lip for a second before looking up again, focusing on the second and most crucial thing that was happening at the moment.

The very air feels . . . wrong. That was the only and exact word for it. It was thick, smothering and, although the oxygen was entering his lungs with quite ease, the density of the air is making it feel like it was getting hard to breath.

"Boss," Romario said beside him.

"I know," Dino loosened his tie. He felt like he was being suffocated. "Call Ivan and the others and tell them to standby," he ordered. "Try to get a hold of Reborn, as well. He probably already knows that something is going on, but just in case. A warning never hurts."

Deciding not to wait while his second in command make the call, the Cavallone Boss marched forward, intending to go check on his younger brother as soon as possible. He took deliberately measured steps forward, his stance confident.

Romario, who was watching his boss worriedly while waiting for Ivan to pick up, wondered shortly at the show of rare but conditional grace. Two minutes later, he sweatdropped when the young Boss tripped on nothing but air.

….

Tsuna was about to run outside to find his Sun Guardian when, suddenly, the door of the classroom flew open accompanied by an earsplitting "KYOKUGEN!". Tsuna thought it was the best sound he ever heard that morning.

"Nii-san," he called.

Ryohei took a second to examine the scene before him. The room looks cluttered. Most of the students are sitting down on their chair, murmuring amongst themselves while occasionally looking up like they were waiting for a bomb to explode anytime soon. The remaining students are standing or crouching near Sawada and the Octopus-head, chewing their lips in worry and checking their phones every now and then. Whether it was to check for incoming calls, e-mails, or just to look at the time, Ryohei didn't know. Come to think of it, he doesn't really understand what's going on either. He didn't even know how he ended up in the room in the first place.

"SAWADA! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" The Sun Guardian exclaimed.

"Urusai, turf-top!" Gokudera automatically exclaimed, his already aching head pounding even harder with the volume of the newcomer's irritating voice.

"We need your help, Nii-san!" Tsuna immediately answered but in a much lower voice. "It's Basil . . ."

Ryohei looked down and, for the first time since entering the room, he saw the boy lying on the floor in front of Gokudera. He stepped closer. After seeing all that blood, he quickly understood what he needed to do.

"I extremely understand. Leave it to me." He reached for his bangle –

"Ah! Chotto matte, Nii-san! Not here –"

– and called for his partner at the top of his lungs, "KANGARYUU!"

….

Yamamoto walked to the bench and reached for his water bottle. He removed his cap, wiped the sweat off his forehead with the end of his sleeve, then took a big swig of the cool water. After drinking more than half of the content, he tipped back his head and poured the remaining liquid down his face and neck, sighing in pleasure when the coolness touched his skin.

They were having a short break, everyone taking a breather from the hard mock-up play. _A very short breather at that_, Yamamoto thought with a smile when, after shortly putting down the now empty bottle on the concrete sit, he heard a sharp whistle followed by the captain's baritone voice telling them to go back to their respective position.

"Hai, hai." He shook off the water droplets from his head before reaching for his cap and bat. Humming, he started to walk back to the field, only noting vaguely that Mizuno Kaoru, a member of Shimon family and now also a regular in the Baseball Club, have yet to show up.

"Hurry up, Yamamoto!" Kazuki yelled. "You, too, Azakaya! Move your ass! We don't have all morning, y'know!"

The Rain Guardian quickened his pace into a run, swooping down when he saw a stray ball on the way, then straightening up again without even slowing down. He was about to toss the ball to one of the other members who was standing beside the basket holding the baseballs, when suddenly, the sensation he felt earlier came back to him full force. It was too sudden that he had to force his body to an abrupt stop. He started to look frantically around, trying to find the source of the tremendous killing intent.

"W-what's wrong, Yamamoto?" asked Taniguchi, the one that was supposed to catch the ball. There was a small quiver in his voice when he realized that the normally cheerful and friendly guy was suddenly sporting a cold, fearsome face.

Yamamoto didn't say anything. He continued looking around, his suddenly cold eyes narrowed in its intensity as he switch to his hitman mode. He walked farther inside the field, ignoring the nervous, almost scared glances the others were throwing his way.

Then without warning, he swiveled to his right making the nearby students jumped back in surprise.

_There. Behind Azakaya._

He made a quick dash and tackled the wide-eyed boy. A split second after the action, a deafening explosion reverberated throughout the school.

* * *

_DC - Disciplinary Committee_

_Please review. Thanks.  
_


End file.
